Interesting Christmas Dinner
by Juu50x
Summary: Zelda and Samus are preparing for their Christmas dinner. But things are now bit different when Zelda had invited few more people to the dinner, much to Samu's annoyance. Samus/Zelda. Mention Yuri. Some humor.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these characters! They all belong to their respective developers!**

**Interesting Christmas Dinner**

**Chapter 1**

**New Friends  
><strong>

Samus went through her things again and sighted. This would be her second Christmas time with Zelda, but also her first one with two more people. People she didn't know. And she didn't like it at all. She had planned a "special" Christmas for Zelda but no. She had to share their special time with other people she didn't know and didn't want to reveal about their... relationship to anyone yet. Or _ever_.

And she had given her opinion to Zelda, and all she did was to chuckled a bit and then gave her that knowing look with a playful smile which she hated because it was usually the one that made her go in complete silence mode and couldn't say anything. And usually her face became a bit red.

And after Zelda had done her work of calming Samus down, she explained that she was inviting couple fellow fighters that had recently arrived at Smash Stadium and Zelda had befriended and later invited two of them.

Again Samus was about to protest, but Zelda silenced her. After a long list of what they needed to, Zelda had finally let her go. But now she had to find herself something different to wear since Zelda said "I don't want you to use that Zero Suite of yours." she had started. "It wouldn't be exactly appropriating looking in our Christmas dinner."

So now she was looking at the packet Zelda had got to her. She had said that it would contain new sets of clothing for her since she didn't like the last years dress. Samus had complained it simply was too girly for her. And she wasn't the only with same thoughts since some of her competitions laughed at her and said how she almost looked like a cute little girl. They had later found themselves at the Smash Hospital.

For a moment, she was worried that Zelda had got her new dress, but let out a relieved sigh. Inside the box wasn't a dress which she had been dreading for. In fact, they might look really good on her and wouldn't make look all.. girly, so she was fine with the cloths Zelda had got to her. Long sleeved shirt and fine pants that were colored in same blue like her Zero Suite. And weren't revealing like the Zero Suite.

After another quick look at her new suite, she proceeded to put it on. After couple minutes of dressing she was ready. And it wasn't bad looking at all. It kind of gave her a manly look, which she was fine with it and so would Zelda. She then quickly fixed her hair, but decided to keep the pony tail look.

Samus then stepped out of her room, noticing that Zelda wasn't around yet. "_Probably still __changing._" Samus thought. And she had a small guess it would take little longer since Zelda hadn't much of chance change her own cloths since she was royal born and had servants tending her all the time. She went to the room where Zelda was probably changing. She knocked and after a short wait small "What is it Samus?" was heard from other side of the roon.

"Just checking." she said. "Are almost ready?" she asked. "Can I come in?"

There was a moment of silence and couple annoyed groans before the answer. "Of course." came through the door. Samus opened was greeted by fully dressed and slightly troubled looking Zelda. Samus felt her breath freeze when she saw Zelda. She was dressed in more deep purple colored dress, with purplish-red colored long-gloves.

The dress seemed to be quite light looking and even sited better with her form than that royal dress she usually wear. But what really got Samus' attention was the fact that Zelda's hair was completely down, without any of the jewelry or anything holding it. "Something wrong?" Zelda asked since Samus simply stared at her with big eyes. "See something that you like?" she asked with smile on her face.

That seemed to snap Samus out of her trance."That's usually my line." she commented. She then took a small pause and marveled Zelda's appearance again. "But yeah, I see _something_ I like." she gave her own smile, which looked bit more like a smirk. "And that something is you." Zelda laughed at the comment and then returned to her hair.

"Problems with your hair?" Samus asked.

"You could say so." Zelda sighted. "I can't think of anything that might sit well with this dress." she said.

"It can't be that hard." Samus commented.

"Well for me it is." Zelda sighted. "I want to look good in your eyes and at the dinner." Zelda turned her gaze back to Samus. "And that suite really suits you by the way." she said. "I have to say that you look even better than last year." she quickly added.

Samus couldn't help but laugh. Zelda was always like this. Trying to give her the best, even though she didn't have to. But maybe that was Zeldas royal part, since no doubt she had to always be in her best. "There's nothing wrong with your hair Zel." Samus said, using the nickname she had created for her. "It looked just good as it does now." she smiled. "In fact, if you even better if you kept your hair down." Samus said thoughtfully.

Zelda looked herself at the mirror questioningly. "Really?" she asked. Changing glances between her own mirror image and Samus. "Sure." Samus said suggestively. "If you just try to put some gel or spray on it it would look good on you." Samus then gave Zelda one of her more warmer smiles.

"Hmmm..." was all Zelda said. Inspecting her own image. Then suddenly their door bell rang.

"It must be them!" Zelda said bit alarmingly. "Samus, you go and get the door." she ordered. "I'll try to finish up with my hair and meet them soon. Go."

Zelda didn't need to order Samus twice as she was already going. "And close the door!" Zelda said. "Sure!" Samus answered, closing Zeldas door.

The door bell rang again. "Coming, coming." Samus said bit frustrated.

When Samus opened the door, she was greeted with a sight that was bit weird for her. Another woman. But it wasn't exactly the woman she stared. It was her hair because it was colored in pink. And it looked like it was woman's natural color. "Samus Aran?" the woman asked.

"Yes?" Samus said,raising her eyebrow. She then took notice that the woman wore some kind of uniform, which somewhat resembled her own cloths. But they were colored in white and some black. "And who you might be?" she asked.

The woman seemed to think the answer for a moment before answering. "Well you can now just call me Lighting." the woman, "Lightning" answered. Not looking comfortable of telling her name.

"Oh light it up Claire!" a rather cheerful voice said with a Australian accent, much to now revealed Claire's annoyance. "There's no need to go through that crap again. We are all friends here now." the newly arrived woman laughed. Unlike Claire, this one wore bit more... revealing blue dress. The woman eyed Samus for a moment before a strange smile (to Samus at least) appeared on her face.

"Yeap. That's defiantly the one and only Samus Aran." she said.

"OH MY GOSH FANG!" a high pitched voice screamed. Which made Samus flinch visibly, but it seemed like the two women ignored it. There was one thing that she was actually both afraid and annoyed by and that was overly excited fans. Especially fan girls! "_Usually guy celebrities have that problem..._"

"Oh right. Were are my manners. My name is Oerba Yun Fang. But just call me Fang" the woman, Fang introduced herself. "And this sunshine here is Claire Farron." Samus could see this Claire didn't like the way Fang introduced her. Almost after the introduction, a small girl jumped right in front of Fang. No doubt the one that had screamed a moment ago.

"And this little energized kiddo here is Oerba Dia Vanille." Fang said, putting her hand on the girls shoulders, probably stopping her from running at Samus. The girl Vanille was looking at Samus with lot excitement. "But you can just call me Vanille." the girl giggled.

"_Oh joy..._" Samus thought with sarcasm. Suddenly the idea of Christmas dinner with these people looked like bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Second one on the way! And I hope you enjoyed this little surprise characters that I added there. For a while I wondered if I should write another FangLightning fic or a Zelda/Samus. But then I decided to write both of them in same fic. Vanille was simply suggestive idea for the last minute. And I know this is bit early, but I habe LOT of in mind. 1: I'm in the army right now, so my time is more limited. 2: I also need to work on my bigger fanfiction projects. 3: I ALSO make videos for YouTube, so my hands are really full. The next chapter should be released at least somewhere in December...  
><strong>

**So don't be afraid of putting some comments/reviews here. Constructive criticism is also welcome. But no flames, unless they are part of constructive criticism.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Samus, Zelda, Lightning, Fang or Vanille! They all belong to Nintendo and Square Enix!**

**Interesting Christmas**

**Chapter 2**

**Dinner Time**

Samus seated awkwardly in her chair. She and her new guests were sitting in the living room, still waiting for Zelda with her new quests, being really awkwardly quiet. And one of them, Vanille, couldn't keep her eyes off of Samus, and that really bothered and made her really unconformable. "Hey Vanille, you might stop staring at Samus there." Fang said. Some amusement in her voice.

"But Fang... That's...!" Vanille wasn't able to finish her sentence when Fang raised her finger on her lips.

"So..." Samus started awkwardly. "How exactly you know Zelda and how the hell haven't she said anything about you?" she asked. Both Fang and Lightning, Claire noticed slight annoyance in her voice. And they didn't blame her.

"Well me, Sunshine and rest of us ("Hey!" Vanille screamed when Fang "left" her out) kind of got "invited" couple days ago. And while getting used to this place we kind of bumped up with Zel and she was kind enough to show us around better." she explained. Fang noticed that Samus didn't like the sound of her voice when she used one of Zelda's nicknames. And in fact so didn't Claire.

But, this was so much like Zelda. She was always so open and friendly with strangers even if they were their competitions. While Samus didn't want to have anything to with them. She would rather just keep her distance from them and let them just be. "So, what your world is like?" Samus suddenly asked. She was bit curious to find out what kind of world they lived on.

So far she, Captain Falcon, Fox and his friends came from a different kind of "universe" which held high technology. Like this place. "What you mean?" Vanille asked, cocking her head on her side, like a puppy that didn't understood. "Uuuuh..." Samus wasn't sure how to actually ask them. Since they were Zelda's and _hers _guests, she didn't want to insult them. She felt small shivers going through her skin when she thought what Zelda might do to her if she knew she had offended her new friends.

Lightning didn't seem to like the way Vanille was acting and cleared her throat rather loudly. "She probably wants to ask about what sort of technology our world holds, am I right?" she asked, looking straightly at Samus, who didn't like the way Claire or Lightning stared at her. It reminded _too much_ of herself.

"Yeah." she answered, while rubbing back of her neck awkwardly. "How did you know?"

"Oh Sunshine here just has really luck." Fang interrupted Lightning with a laugh. Once again Samus noticed the way Lightning reacted when Fang used the name "Sunshine". It seemed like Lightning despised it, but there was also something else in that look which Samus wasn't sure about. Amusement maybe?

"So..." Samus started, still being bit awkward. "I guess what you just said", she said at Lightning. "That meant yes?" damn she felt really stupid. But why was that? Was it because when she had asked Zelda about that, she had made herself look like an idiot that time? Maybe. "Yeap." Fang answered before Lightning could with that same big smile of hers.

"But not so far like yours" she commented. "I mean, that armor of yours looks really impressive." she said. Then turned her gaze on Lightning. "Sunshine here was really _taken_ when she saw it." Fang laughed, while Lighting's cheeks were burning bit red. "Fang..." she growled.

"What about me Fang!" Vanille almost screamed, which made Fang flinch couple inches away from Vanille.

"Wow! Calm your horses there Vanille! I almost got deaf there." Fang said. "And we, and especially _she_ knows that you are right now head over heels on her." Fang pointed at Samus, who once again started feel unconformable about the fact that she was in a same room with over-energized fan girl. Silence once again taking over the room.

"Damn!" Fang suddenly jumped, which also caused Samus and everybody else in the room jump a bit when she looked at the clock. "It's seven-thirty trhee!" she said loudly. She then turned to Samus. "You better tell that pretty princess of yours to get her pretty ass up or else we are going loose those tables!" Samus gave a little glare at Fang when she mentioned Zelda's behind. "Now!"

Samus wasn't exactly sure what had happened couple seconds ago, but somehow this strange person Fang had been able to tell her what to do, and she had obeyed. There was just something in that voice tone that made her suddenly work like a machine. But she didn't need to walk further from the the couches when Zelda's room door opened.

Samus could't help but stare Zelda in awe. She could see that Zelda had taken up her suggestion about using some hair spray, and it looked like she had placed small diamonds around her hair and adding the dress she was wearing, Zelda looked at her best. Maybe even better than usually, in Samus' eyes at least. "Wow." was all that came from her mouth.

"I guess you like it then?" she asked, smile forming on her lips.

"Hey you two!" they heard Fang yelling from the door. "You can give compliments on the way!"

"We better do what she says." Zelda said with amused tone. "Claire had said that in these kinds of time, Fang tends to get bit tense ins situations like these."

"Bit?" Samus asked as they went to join Fang and others. All Samus got for an answer was a small giggle from Zelda.

"Yeah, yeah. Giggle your ass off there." Fang said like Zelda had offended her.

Soon all five of them were dressed up and walking outside the hotel. "There's the ride." Fang pointed at the taxi. "You came with that?" Samus asked. She wasn't exactly fan of public vehicles. "Yeap." Fang nodded. "And if you don't want to be late..." Fang went inside the vehicle before she finished whatever she was going to say.

* * *

><p><em>Later. At the restaurant.<em>

"Whew! Can't believe that we even made in time." Fang took deep breath, while taking some sweat off of her forehead. Almost immediately when they had arrived Fang had literally sprinted out of the taxi, leaving poor Lightning to do the payment. But they were here and now could relax a bit. "Damn it's hot in this thing." she complained. Opening her coat so she could cool herself.

She soon reached Lightning and others who were waiting for her right next to the door, their coats hanging on the and Fang could tell that Light didn't looked really happy. "_Dang, she's going to kill me later._" she thought. "Hi everyone! But Sunshine, why so down?" that didn't help Fang at all. In fact it seemed like it only made Lightning even more irritated.

"Uuuuh... what if you take us to the tables?" Zelda decided to cut in before they might have verbal fight and that might ruin the pleasant atmosphere.

"Yeah, sure." Fang said, taking her own coat off and left it hanging right next to Lightnings coat.

Soon Samus found herself sitting on the table, Zelda on her right, Vanille (much to her annoyance) on her left. And she couldn't shut herself up from asking about the galaxy where came from. "How big place is your Galaxy? How many planets have you visited? How pretty... Are you even listening!" Samus groaned.

"Why don't you give Sammy here some room Vanille?" Fang asked, like she was talking to her little sister, to which Samus wondered if they were. "You don't need to bomb her all the time. You had rather good chance in the taxi." Fang laughed.

Samus fought hard not to grimace at that memory. The trip had almost felt like it would take forever and she was getting _really _tired of answering Vanille's constant questions. Thankfully she had stopped when they had reached the restaurant but she had hoped that was the end of it. But no. "But Fang..." Vanille pouted.

"I'm not going start talking about this again Vanille." Fang said, shaking her finger. A small sound escaped Vanille's lips, which told her disappointed.

"So, this is the new meat?" suddenly a smug voice spoke behind Fang and Lightning. Samus and Zelda seemed to know who it was, while Vanille started at the unknown guest with big eyes while she silently said. "No way!"

"Neither of you don't look so tough. And... is that your real hair color?" Both Lightning and Fang were sure that their "guest" was insulting Lightning, who seemed to be bit tense and also had a flicker of fire in her eyes. "Calm down there Light." Fang whispered, placing her hand on Lights shoulder. That seemed to calm her down bit.

"Wolf. Get out of here!" Samus said with angry tone.

"Why so hostile Aran?" Wolf asked, a smirk on his lips. His arms crossed over his chest. "I was only hoping to meet these newbies. To see if they are up to the challenge." he said, while eying Vanille with critical eye since he couldn't fully judge Fang or Lightning.

"Well, the little one here doesn't seem to be much." he pointed at Vanille, who protested with loud "HEY!".

From that comment, Fang got up quickly from her chair and faced Wolf with cold stare and was able to hid her slight surprise about the fact that there was a _wolf_ standing right in front of her, with rather strange looking gear. And other bizarre thing was that he was called "Wolf". How unoriginal and stupid was that anyway?

. "Well, you look like feisty one." Wolf said amused. "Maybe you will put up some challenge. I wonder if pinky here can even fight at all." he sneered. Vanille, Samus and Zelda could see how Lightnings knuckles slowly turned white. Fang on the other hand was giving Wolf even colder stare, but he didn't either noticed or cared.

"Maybe she and Peach can discuss about next hair styles..." Wolf chuckled at the end of his last sentence. That seemed to set Lightning off as she got quickly up and was now facing Wolf with colder and lot more fire in her stare than Fang that it actually made Wolf take couple steps away from the table.

"Well..." Wolf said, sounding really surprised, even bit scared. "I guess I was wrong about you." he commented. But his expression changed back to its original smirk and amusement. "I bet you and Aran might have something in common then." he laughed.

"Don't do anything rash Light." Fang whispered, while holding Lightning from her shoulder, making sure that Lightning wouldn't go and maim this Wolf character. They didn't want to cost any trouble right now.

Wolf seemed to hear what Fang whispered and was about give another comment of his, but then Zelda got up from her chair. Even though she didn't show any sights of anger or frustration towards Wolf, they all could feel the slight change in atmosphere around Zelda. "I think it's best if you leave Wolf." she said calmly. But Samus knew too well that Zelda was right now really frustrated with Wolf.

"_How the hell does she do that?_" she wondered. She could remember when Zelda had become bit frustrated with her when they had met for the first time. Even if she didn't revealed her anger or frustration, but you still knew you had crossed the line and things might turn bad. And no doubt Wolf knew that now too.

Something changed in his expression, but it lasted only couple seconds before he threw back his old attitude. "I guess I'll see you on the arena after the holidays." he then gave slight bow to Zelda either out of some respect, or just for mockery. "Have a pleasant evening." after that, Wolf left the five women alone.

"Wow." Vanille then broke the silence. "Talk about a complete bully!"

"What's that guys problem anyway." Fang asked as she and other returned to their seats.

"He's been always like that." Samus sighted. "And won't change even if you beat him into a bloody pulp." for some reason that made both Lightning and Fang laugh and soon Samus, Zelda and Vanille found themselves laughing with them.

"So, I guess you had lot of experience with that then?" Fang asked.

Samus got quickly good grip of herself. "I don't think so."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here was the second chapter.I hope you liked this one and sorry if you didn't.<br>**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS (HAPPY HOLIDAYS) TO YOU ALL!**


End file.
